wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Out of Tune
Out of Tune is the first half if the fifth episode of the Wild Grinders series. This episode focuses on that Lil Rob and Denise are trying to embarrass each other by recording their actions. Synopsis This episode starts with the Grinders and Goggles, as he invented a drastic board with black-op jet details, but it causes bugs to activate the system. On the next scene, it shows that Denise is holding Freddie's bag with a taco on the top. Kate & Mary appeared too to follow Denise. Meanwhile, Goggles warns Lil Rob not to push the turbo button, but Rob done it with his foot to activate his new jet board. Goggles remembers why he was fooled on. Freddie appears, looking at Denise, Kate, and Mary, but Denise was stunned by Lil Rob jet board, as her hair transformed into a Mrs. Frankenstein hairstyle. Freddie grew unsure and unfortunate as he sees Denise's horrific look, which sends her shrieking and hiding to the ground. Freddie leaves uncomfortably, before Rob crashes on the ground. Denise proves revenge on Lil Rob, as embarrassment occurs by. Rob done the turbo again, as the Grinders take turns to try the jet boards. However, the Grinders are attacked by serious co-op pilots, which sends them falling to the garbage at the alley, as Jack Knife is the last person to perform an explosion uncontrollably. Jay Jay begins freaking out as the improper fragrance is stained in his clothes. Denise records the Grinders' failure, plotting revenge. Jay Jay is shown scrubbing his entire body with his own soap. Stubford stops by as he shows the video that Denise recorded, as it spreads everywhere. The Grinders feel embarrassed and nervous about this video. Lil Rob searches for the culprit when entering the house, before he turns on the lights. Rob yelps after Denise surprises him. Denise explains angrily why Lil Rob embarrass her infront of Freddie. Lil Rob plots revenge to Denise, as she insults him. At Denise's room, Kate & Mary are shown with Denise, as she gets ready for a date for Freddy. When Denise exits, Lil Rob creates a music video. Denise was surprised by Lil Rob, which is the same allusion earlier. Lil Rob posted the music video, named as "Freddy". Denise is terrified and depressed by the video. Chip Fligginton arrives to Rob's house as he brings Denise fame and popularity. The opposite backfires on purpose, which Lil Rob becomes horrified. Many entrepreneurs and reporters horded to Denise, especially the alien. Denise depresses herself as the fame takes of from Freddy, so Rob will help her bring back her normal life. Lil Rob and Meaty borrow the flying saucer, to magnet Freddie's braces. Freddie starts to panic and was sent to Denise at her room. Freddie have already seen Denise's music video, as she becomes serious to him. Denise and Lil Rob apologize, and the Gnarly News comes by, giving off a new music video called the "Stubbie". Other news occurred strangely, as the aliens are flying by the house at the conclusion. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Denise *Goggles *Meaty *Freddie Supporting Characters *Kate & Mary *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Jack Knife *Spitball *Stubford Hucksterball *Chip Fligginton Major Events *Freddie made his first appearance. *Stubford makes his own video called the "Stubby" for the first time. Trick Your Mom Hates *Evasive Maneuver D-5 International Title Trivia Original *Stubford does the "Stubby", which is a parody of the Dougie. *The alien's appearance does not count majorly, until Take Me to Your Stubford. *This is the first time Goggles invented his machine completely. *This episode marks Martin Olson's first contribution as writier in Wild Grinders. He is famous for portraying the voice of Adventure Time's Hunson Abadeer, also known as "The Lord of Evil". Animation Errors *Denise's nail polish disappears, when entering the house with the lights off. *It looks like Lil Rob haven't record Denise's embarrassment and Freddy, when posting a music video of Freddy. *Stubford is shown having three toes, instead of five regular ones, like in several of episodes. Gallery TRASHY_WIPEOUT!.png Errors Stubby.png|Three toes instead of five. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders